


all the perverts appear in the summer

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Incest, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sexually frustrated, onii-chan?” - In which Rin is sexually frustrated and a siscon, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the perverts appear in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote something~ and those fanart of Free! is very inspirational.

The weather was hot, humid and wet. June in Japan is so different from the June in Australia. It is summer, and at the same time, the rainy season. Unfortunately, the rain did nothing to wash away the heat.

The sound of the door opening drew Rin’s attention. It is only proper to get up, get out and greet whoever it is at the door, especially since his family has done so much for him.

“I’m back.”

Gou. It’s Gou. His sister’s familiar voice made him quicken his steps to the door. When he turned the corner to face the door, Rin froze.

His sister! When did – Is it –? Confused thoughts run through his head. Since when had she gotten those – and those –!

With her head bowed while removing her loafers, Gou remained unaware of his state.

Then he noticed his sister’s half-drenched state. Her being wet from the rain is making things worse, and Rin paled as he followed the path of a water droplet travelling down Gou’s long legs.

“G-Gou,” Rin called out.

His younger sister lifted her head. “Onii-chan!” She cried out happily, eyes sparkling and lips forming a radiant smile.

Then she fell, with socks and shoes a-flying and the back of her head meeting the hard, wooden door. Rin was quick to approach her, holding her and gently touching the bump on her head as he lectures her. “Properly take off your shoes and socks first! Don’t run in the corridor! Geez, you’re so clumsy, Gou.”

“K-Kou. It’s Kou.” His younger sister mumbles. She opens one eye before she closes it and groans. “Dizzy…”

Rin had not known his shoulders were stiffened and tensed. He must have still seen her as his baby sister, the one that gets hurt and cries easily. The Gou holding in her tears of pain is the grown-up Gou. Rin heaves a sigh of relief and nostalgia.

He shifted, seating her between his legs securely. He observed that she is still tiny compared to him. Gou is still Gou, even though she looks prettier now. Curiously, he eyed her chest and wondered how –

“Ah!” Gou squealed, surprised. “Onii-chan!” Her hand moved to remove the hand from her breasts, but he held on to her hand.

Meanwhile, Rin continued fondling her breasts. “O-oni-onii-chan,” Gou rasped out. Her head hurt from the fall, her breasts hurt from her brother’s rough squeezing, and she can’t get out of his restrictive hold.

“What cup-size are you?” Rin asked curiously. Finally noticing her uncomfortable expression, he removed himself from her.

Gou’s face was red when she replied him, “You’re asking me now after you’ve copped a feel for so long?”

He did not say that the combination of her flushed face, angry pout and heaving chest make him want to cop another feel or two.

A puzzled look appeared on his younger sister’s face. “Are you sexually frustrated, onii-chan?” Gou questioned; eyes wary and curious.

No, Rin thinks, I just want to touch my little sister’s body.

“Anyway,” Rin deflected, standing up and crossing his arms, “Don’t let anyone touch them, Gou.”

“Kou. It’s Kou.” Gou corrected immediately. Then her face heats up. “Of course I won’t! And onii-chan’s not allowed to touch them either, you idiot!” Gou seethes as she hid in the refuge of her room.


End file.
